Tiamat Almathea/Backstory
'Backstory' No terms could be assembled to construe the melancholy of Ekhidna. Her judgement perceived an eternal rest in the rifts of hell. Ekhidna forgot the feeling of satisfaction, amnesiac eradicated cherished, joyful memories. Her soul reeked of utter despair. A narrow beacon sunlight became the thin thread connecting Ekhidna to Panem; she occupied a dimension where only her soul essence lurked for centuries in sorrow waiting for her liberator. Massive blisters lined ceiled Ekhidna's biceps to the point of infection. Her habiliments had been frayed and shred to the stage of corrosion. Restraints held Ekhidna captive in a confined boat house off the coasts of District Four. Wailing for assistance was an insufficient solution as civilization prowled miles away. Ekhidna lingered helplessly in a cell doomed to force anguish upon its inhabitants. A boisterous screech reverberated inside the shed. Three hulking, horrendous gentlemen casually creep into Ekhidna's stall like were long-term companions. That was completely contradictory of their sincere relation. Tears immediately welled in Ekhidna's cornea like an allergic reaction. One mans giant claws clutched Ekhidna chin, observing the outpouring of showers gushing past her rouge skin. "Shh, it's okay." He grunts in seemingly reassuring words. "I'll make you feel better." Her eyes dilate in revulsion, as the trio slowly descended upon her. Please... Ekhidna's inner-conscience cried out. Make it stop... Ekhidna desperately and frighteningly skirmishes against the cuffs constraining her wrists and ankles. Her captivators wickedly chortle at her futile attempts. One man's claws clutch Ekhidna's neck as his lips settle upon hers. Ekhidna retaliates by sinking her teeth into his bottom lip. The menace instantly evacuates while clutching his bleeding, crimson mouth. "You fucking bastard!" The beast hollers, elevating a black baton and colliding. Ekhidna cries and curses succeeding each strike, her epidermis peeling away. She lay defenseless in a lagoon of plasma and sadness. Ekhidna's sensibility and awareness leached away at every throb. Her daze inclined to blurred and disorientated vision. Her grasp reached towards a dim light immersing far into the distance, as if her only hope for aid rested upon heaven's doors. She can sense a slight skirmish with her blouse before blacking out. A young boy approximately a similar age to Ekhidna carries a tray of heavenly gourmet foods derived from District Four. The meager pity allowed Ekhidna her privilege to be treated with a 'last meal', offered to all death-row criminals awaiting their execution. Granting Ekhidna is not at fault in this situation, rather the three brutes themselves. Ekhidna's very existence is a threat to the barbaric peacekeepers, thus immediate disposal of evidence transpired. Of course this scenario is very adverse in Ekhidna's perspective; but her opinion didn't matter to them. That's how Ekhidna became in this situation to begin with. The curiosity of the little guy bested him. Despite his abusive father's words,'' Open the window, place the tray on the wooden crate, and leave. Anything else and I'll fucking kill you! the boy approached the crooked door with caution. His father's words provoked no negative response; in fact the daring child took this as a challenge. He slyly let the hinges creak and became overwhelmed by the surprise that greeted him inside. The child occupied an aura of innocence inside him and his first inclination urged him to rush to Ekhidna's aid. "Are you alright?!" The boy exclaims, panicking at the wounded girl in front of him. Ekhidna ponders with delicate eyes. She could sense the boy had no motive to harm her any further. "I'm okay for now... I'm just a little hungry." Ekhidna softly replied. The gentleman diligently delivered her a platter of cuisine; fried calamari, butter-drenched lobster, marinated black cod, crusted salmon fillets, and a creamy chocolate fondue with strawberries. A banquet for a mighty champion some would say, however that statement is far from its authentic description. In reality, Ekhidna is rewarded with a feast out of sheer mercy prior to her brutal crucifixion. "I don't even know your name..." Ekhidna tenderly sighs, peering into the boy's strong gaze, locking into his aquamarine eyes. "U-uhm...Galeron..." Ekhidna's knight in shining armor stammers, hiding a rosy blush by avoiding eye contact. Ekhidna giggles at Galeron's bashful demeanor. "So, Galeron... would you accompany me to dinner?" Galeron happily united with Ekhidna to relish a hearty feast. The two rekindled a perdurable bond. A glamorous evening dining on extravagance and stargazing after the affliction of hardship and peril. This picnic offered Ekhidna to omit the current predicament and embrace the opulence of freedom. Additionally, Galeron came to realization of his father's true motives. Retreating to his father's custody will prompt the possibility of further abuse. A pause in time would benefit both individuals, however that option isn't exactly available. To create a desirable future to fuel their heart's content, Galeron and Ekhidna fled the dock house hand in hand. The duo smiled as their silhouettes sprint towards the vibrant dawn of tomorrow. Abandoning their shadows of the past, Ekhidna and Galeron escape for the luminescence after being held captive by boundless darkness. One word of speculation drifted within their thoughts: hope. Hope for a stable foundation for their forthcoming. A steady three months to restore their previous lifestyle from the excessive turmoil that integrated the couple. Since the calamity, Ekhidna suffered from immense amnesia and can't recall a single memory from her past childhood. Thus, Ekhidna's recollection of psychological memoirs are impassable from her mind. On the other hand, Galeron abandoned his abusive father to adhere in Ekhidna's goal to rekindle with her former family. Unfortunately, Ekhidna's momentum to reunite with her folk stand close to zero. In similar situations, Galeron and Ekhidna synthesize in unison which contributed to a substantial relationship. The duo collaborated in various occupations involving manual labor to make a living. Their current education didn't entitle them to wealthy professions, however their current situation made pursuing schooling troublesome. Nevertheless, their combined wages granted to barely meet their mortgage. Applying for tesserae afterwards offered funds to appreciate the finer features in life. Galeron is a fisherman who sails a dinghy and impales medium-sized trouts with his father's Trishula down by the coral reefs scaling the perimiter of the beach shores. The enterprise being mediocre resulted in insufficient pay, luckily the manual labor coexisting with a daily workout routine ensued in his physical fitness. Ekhidna followed Galeron's footsteps to resolve their financial crisis, until the fiasco that haunted their nightmares ascended from the great beyond. Galeron's hulking, sodden rainboots scrunch after an excruciating day fishing beyond the pier coasts. An immense load of stress hunched around his neck from hours of brutal slaving to provide prosperity to the affluent prodigies of the Capitol. A deep sleep is what Galeron yearns for every evening. The slam of the door signaled his presence as he suspended his fishermans cap on a hat rack. Galeron's ears sense a soft, incoherent whimper echoing off the walls. Galeron explores the foyer and investigates the corridors before meeting face-to-face with the padlocked door leading to the home lavoratory. "Ekhidna? Are you in there?" Galeron soothingly inquires, tapping the vinyl doorframe. Inside the bathroom, Ekhidna's head bobs up at the resonance of Galeron's voice and intuitively unhooks the lock shackling the door. Galeron's azure iris' glance into the room and pin-point on Ekhidna's pale skin and tear-stained eyes. Her arms form a cross at her ribs and clutch her shoulder blades. AHHHHhhh WIP '''Word Count: 1237' - Ekhidna became pregnant with Tiamat after the incident. Galeron reassured her that she didn't have to go through with the pregnancy, but Ekhidna wanted to keep her baby. - At the young age of 13, Galeron and Ekhidna raised Tiamat through his infant years. Despite the couple still beginning their teenage years their ambition allowed them to strive through with a healthy family relationship. - Galeron volunteered for the Hunger Games at the age of 18. Ekhidna kept this a secret from Tiamat as he was only 5, but he soon inferred of his volunteering shortly after his death. Galeron was betrayed by his fellow pact as they viewed him as a threat and he died around halfway. - Tiamat started taking a role of responsibility around the age of 10, taking part-time jobs to help Ekhidna make a living. He soon developed a passion for swimming and surfing, often spending his free time at the beach. - Tiamat focused his goal to complete his father, Galeron's dream of achieving the title of victor. He volunteered at the age of 18 and promised Ekhidna to bring her pride. __________ I know Tiamat isn't mentioned yet; his story will begin soon.